Raison d'etre
by Neko-Saki
Summary: Devil May Cry 4. Même personnages. Même événements. Autre histoire. Et si tout se passait différemment ? - L'histoire débute avant même que Nero ne possède le Devil Bringer, alors qu'il se rend au Devil May Cry pour une requête... particulière.
1. Rencontre fortuite

**Chapitre 1. Rencontre fortuite.**

–

\- _Dante, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi devenir ton associé !_, lançai-je avec détermination après une entrée fracassante dans la... piteuse agence Devil May Cry. La déchetterie Devil May Cry, oui.

Ce que je faisais ici ? Je venais de le dire. J'étais là pour travailler avec le fameux Dante, chasseur de démons, fils de Sparda. Pas de gaieté de cœur, vous pouvez me croire. Mais bon, j'avais besoin de ce boulot. Et il allait de soi que je l'obtiendrai, avec ou sans son consentement. Alors, après avoir ouvert avec force les portes de l'agence, histoire qu'il ne passe pas à côté de ma présence, je m'avançai vers le bureau en face de moi, le pied ferme. Mais avant que je ne puisse accorder mon attention à quoi que ce soit, une dégueulasse odeur de poussière, de crasse, et de renfermé m'assaillit les narines.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ça schlingue, ici..._, fis-je en jetant un œil autour de moi, accompagnant ma remarque d'un geste de main chassant l'air près de mon visage.

Je pus ensuite -enfin- poser mon regard sur l'homme concerné. … Qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de l'être. Il était affalé au fond d'une chaise derrière son bureau, les pieds sur celui-ci, tenant entre les mains un flingue qu'il terminait de ré-assembler. Il avait tout de même daigné relever la tête vers moi, mais son éclat de rire soudain eut le don de m'agacer.

\- _Elle est bonne celle-là, gamin. J'prends pas de stagiaire, désolé._

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un cliquetis métallique signifiant son arme fin prête. Je ne le laissai pas en dire davantage, posant mes mains avec fermeté sur le meuble nous séparant et me penchai dans sa direction. Il cherchait la provocation ? Très bien.

\- _T'as peur de perdre ta place ?_

Son visage fut secoué d'un nouveau rictus amusé avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules, paumes vers le ciel, et me regarde avec moquerie.

\- _Tu t'crois capable d'un tel exploit ?_

Un tic nerveux étendit un coin de mes lèvres tandis que je me frottai la joue de ma main gauche. Je lâchai le bureau et lui tournai le dos pour faire un pas, feignant l'abandon. Feignant seulement. Car l'instant d'après, je fus de nouveau face à lui, le canon de mon Blue Rose pointé dans sa direction et, sans lui laisser la moindre seconde de réaction, j'encastrai quatre balles dans le dossier de sa chaise, à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas, à part ses bras qu'il laissa retomber. Avait-il compris que ce n'était qu'un avertissement ? Tandis que je le gardais en joue, il se mit à siffler d'une fausse admiration avant de reprendre son attitude suffisante. Il n'avait même pas répliqué avec sa propre arme.

\- _C'est pas avec si peu de conviction qu'tu prendras ma place._

_ \- Thh._

Puisqu'il cherchait visiblement à se battre, j'allais lui en donner pour son fric. D'un violent coup de talon, j'envoyai s'écraser contre lui le large bureau, enchaînant avec plusieurs rafales de balles cette fois-ci en direction de son crâne. Il avait cependant déjà sauté de sa chaise et je l'entendis atterrir derrière moi. Le cliquetis de son arme me permit d'anticiper et esquiver ses coups de feu, en bondissant à mon tour, dans sa direction. Et, attrapant Red Queen de ma main libre, je l'abattis avec force sur Dante qui échappa à mon assaut par une rotation, avant de riposter par un coup de pied bien placé sur mes côtes.

Reculant de plusieurs mètres, je grognai d'abord, surpris, puis me relevai rapidement, prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. … Mais il n'était plus là.

\- _C'est tout ce que t'as ?_, entendis-je à ma gauche, remarquant alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers les restes de son bureau.

Ce mec commençait à passablement m'énerver.

\- _Si tu crois m'avoir avec si peu de force._, râlai-je, avant de fondre à nouveau sur lui, mon épée prête à le transpercer. _Tu te trompes !_

Dans le court laps de temps où je m'approchai, il avait à son tour saisi une épée imposante dont il se servit pour contrer mon attaque. Ceci étant loin d'être suffisant pour me déstabiliser, je réitérai mes assauts avec chaque fois plus de force et de vitesse, bien qu'il bloquât chacun d'entre eux avec une aisance insultante. J'avais le sentiment désagréable qu'il s'amusait avec moi, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Alors, lorsqu'il se décida à attaquer, je vis une occasion de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Attrapant son épée après son coup d'estoc esquivé, je l'utilisai pour soulever l'homme qui était au bout, lui faire manger deux-trois fois le mur de son agence dans un mouvement circulaire, et finalement le projeter violemment contre le mur opposé, dans lequel il s'encastra.

Pensant l'avoir enfin calmé, je repris ma respiration en me redressant, époussetant mon manteau avec satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit des gravas, et que je le voie se relever, comme il se relèverait d'un canapé. Coriace. Je m'apprêtai alors à venir l'achever quand il me coupa.

\- _Je préfère déjà ça, même si j'suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux._, me lâcha-t-il en m'adressant un sourire railleur, tapotant lui aussi son manteau comme je venais de le faire.

Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule, ce connard.

\- _Mais bon, si on continue comme ça, ma pauvre agence va encore se retrouver en ruine. Et, entre-nous, j'ai pas de fric pour la reconstruire._

\- _Fallait pas me chercher._, rétorquai-je aussitôt en rangeant mon revolver.

\- _Haha, tu t'emportes tellement vite gamin. C'est vraiment marrant._

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ? Son jeu stupide finissait par me lasser.

\- _Tu m'embauches, oui ou merde ?_

_ \- Aaaah... Je suppose que tu as mérité une mission d'essai._, me répondit-il finalement simplement, haussant à nouveau les mains, d'un air faussement résigné. _De toute façon, quelqu'un va bien devoir payer les dégradations._, ajouta-t-il en pointant du pouce le mur défoncé derrière lui, tandis qu'il ramassait son épée.

Je soufflai un pauvre _« Hm »_ comme seule réponse, étant tout de même satisfait d'être parvenu à obtenir plus ou moins ce que je voulais. Mes armes à nouveau rangées, je pris cette fois le temps d'observer ce capharnaüm lui servant de maison. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un taudis pareil ? Franchement.

Le temps que j'admire la décoration intérieure, Dante avait replacé son bureau d'un coup de pied et ramassé un téléphone ainsi qu'un cadre qu'il avait reposés sur le meuble. Il s'était à nouveau affalé au fond de sa chaise et, croisant les jambes sur le bureau, les mains derrière la tête, il me demanda soudainement :

\- _Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître ton nom ?_

_ \- … Nero._

Il eut alors un nouveau sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- _Très bien, Nero. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'occuper jusqu'au prochain appel.,_ fit-il avec un geste théâtral du bras, pour ensuite détourner son attention de moi et me laisser, en effet, vaquer à mes occupations. Son attitude me soutira un soupir, et je décidai moi aussi de ne plus m'intéresser à lui pour le moment.

Dans la pièce, je remarquai un escalier menant à l'étage, et un sofa en bas de celui-ci, proche du mur réduit en miettes et de l'entrée toujours grande ouverte. N'aimant pas particulièrement les courants d'air, je me permis de la refermer avant de m'intéresser à l'autre partie de la pièce. Un second sofa trônait dans un coin bar, aux côtés d'un frigo et d'un juke-box crachant le bruit de fond que j'entendais depuis mon arrivée. Juste derrière, un bar aux mille et une bouteilles, puis au fond, deux portes donnant sur je-ne-sais quoi.

Mon choix se porta sur le sofa numéro deux, dans lequel je m'assis lourdement, laissant ma tête se reposer un instant sur le dossier. Mon corps avait accumulé un peu de fatigue, je devais l'avouer. Mon voyage depuis Fortuna n'avait pas non plus été des plus amusants, et voilà qu'à peine arrivé, je me battais déjà. Alors je pouvais bien me poser cinq petites minutes...

Sans plus prêter la moindre attention à ce que faisait Dante, je fixai maintenant pensivement le plafond grisâtre. Et en repensant à mon voyage, je me remémorai inévitablement ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi, là-bas.

L'Ordre de l'Épée, ma maison, Credo... Kyrie.

Pas que je regrettais ma décision, mais j'espérais que je n'aurai pas à rester trop longtemps éloigné d'eux. Même si j'ignorais complètement le temps que j'allais devoir rester ici... Et le temps que ça me prendrait pour trouver ce pour quoi j'étais venu. … Le fils de Sparda... Il était bien plus agaçant que ce que j'avais imaginé... Mais... J'avais besoin... de lui...

[ Levant le nez de son magazine récemment ouvert, Dante jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui ne faisait plus de bruit depuis plusieurs minutes. Il put constater avec amusement que ce dernier s'était assoupi et, n'ayant pas de raison particulière pour l'en empêcher, le laissa se reposer un moment, retournant à sa lecture. ]

Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une main me remuer l'épaule que je pris conscience de m'être endormi. Ce qui me surpris un peu, puisque je n'estimais pas être crevé à ce point. Et pourtant. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris sans surprise que cette main appartenait à Dante. Je la chassai pour qu'il me laisse émerger tranquille, me demandant au passage si je n'avais pas dormi trop longtemps. Je supposai que non, à la vue du jour encore présent à l'extérieur.

\- _Debout, Aurore, t'as du boulot._

Je le laissai à peine finir sa phrase que je collai le canon de Blue Rose sous son menton.

\- _Répète ça._

_ \- Quelle agressivité au réveil._, l'entendis-je remarquer sur un ton sarcastique, pendant qu'il se redressait, sans cesser de me regarder. _J'espère que tu auras autant d'énergie pour la mission. Ne me déçois pas, gamin._

Pendant que je baissais mon arme, lui se tournait et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, me laissant que peu de temps pour me préparer. Étant de toute façon déjà paré, je me levai à mon tour, craquai les os de ma nuque et de mes bras pour seul étirement, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il était temps de se défouler un peu.

Arrivés sur place, il me laissa le plaisir de me débrouiller seul avec la horde de démons qui nous attendait, tandis qu'il se choisissait une place confortable d'où observer. Trouvant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, je me lançai alors vers les bestioles avec confiance. Je n'eus bien évidemment aucun mal à lapider tout ce menu fretin, leur faisant tantôt goûter de ma lame, tantôt de mon flingue. Et si quelques démons un peu plus coriaces nous rejoignirent ensuite, je les réduisis à néant avec la même aisance.

Lorsque je remarquai m'être débarrassé du dernier d'entre eux, je me sentis presque déçu de ne pas en voir débarquer d'autres. Malgré ça, je reprenai tranquillement mon souffle, secouant mon épée d'un coup sec pour la nettoyer de toute substance, et me tournai finalement vers Dante. Je lui lançai alors, sur un vague ton de défi :

\- _La démonstration était à ton goût, j'espère ?_

\- _Haha, il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner. J'attends de te voir à l'œuvre sur une mission plus compliquée._, me répondit-il avec son même sourire moqueur, tout en me rejoignant d'un pas nonchalant.

\- _Hm. Alors allons attendre la prochaine mission._, suggérai-je en rangeant Blue Rose et reprenant le chemin de l'agence sans l'attendre. Je profitai également de ce moment pour poser mes conditions. _J'espère aussi que t'as une chambre moins crade que ton salon à me proposer._

Après ma phrase, je l'entendis s'arrêter, puis être prit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Ne trouvant rien de drôle, je me retournai vers lui pour le voir à moitié plié en deux.

\- _C'est une blague, gamin !_

Je fronçai les sourcils, bien plus sérieux que ce crétin.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je viens de me taper deux jours de voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. Compte pas sur moi pour faire le trajet à chaque fois._, lui balançai-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- _Et tu crois que c'est mon problème ?_

_ \- Mon épée dans ton cr-_

\- _Ça va ! Ça va !_, me coupa-t-il en levant ses mains comme signe d'abandon. _T'emballe pas !_

Il se redressa ensuite correctement avant de venir vers moi, gardant un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- _T'auras qu'à prendre une des vieilles chambres à l'étage, si le confort convient à tes exigences. Par contre, je fournis pas la bouffe, sauf si tu payes._

_ \- Tss. Ça me va._

Lui emboîtant le pas, je rentrais cette fois pour de bon à ma nouvelle maison, l'agence Devil May Cry, accompagné de mon nouveau boss, Dante. Et je sentais déjà que la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.


	2. Douce surprise

**Chapitre 2. Douce surprise.**

–

Et voilà. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que j'avais débarqué ici. A l'agence Devil May Cry, taudis crade et puant, domicile du soi-disant plus grand chasseur de démons. Les valises, sous mes yeux ? Un changement de rythme un peu trop brutal. Mais n'allez pas penser qu'on croulait sous les demandes... c'était juste ce connard de Dante qui foutait ce qu'il voulait H24. Et il se gênait pas pour en faire profiter tout le monde, en l'occurrence, moi.

Si bien qu'encore dans mon lit, je tentais vainement de profiter du reste de ma nuit, écrasant l'oreiller sur ma tête pour étouffer le surplus de décibels montant du salon. Je finis quand même par jeter un œil mauvais au réveil, histoire de savoir quelle heure c'était, cette fois. 5H45. Du matin, évidemment.

\- _Y fait chier..._, grommelai-je en sentant ma patience mise à l'épreuve une fois de plus.

Lâchant mon oreiller d'un geste agacé, je me redressai et, sans prendre le temps de me réveiller correctement, attrapai mon jean que j'enfilai grossièrement. Emportant Blue Rose au passage, je sortis rapidement de la chambre pour aller me pencher à la rambarde, cherchant des yeux où était ce crétin. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le remarquer affalé de tout son long dans le sofa du coin bar.

\- _DANTE ! Éteins cette putain de musique, merde !_

Les yeux fermés, il ne me donna qu'un vague mouvement d'épaule en guise de réponse, le genre qui voulait dire « Trop loin. » ou « M'en fous. ». Ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui, même si ça avait le don de m'agacer. Et comme je me doutais bien que la diplomatie n'y ferait rien, j'avais pris avec moi une solution plus radicale. Les six balles de mon revolver se retrouvaient donc, pour la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée, encastrées dans le juke-box fumant. Ô soulagement.

\- _… T'arrange pas ton ardoise, gamin..._, souligna-t-il en ouvrant un œil vers moi.

\- _Va te faire foutre._

Ainsi, je pus retourner à ma chambre et espérer gagner une heure ou deux de sommeil.

Une fois la porte refermée, je m'adossai à celle-ci et frottai mon visage de ma main. Un lourd soupir passa mes lèvres au moment où je me demandais comment il était possible de supporter un mec pareil. Ça changeait de Kyrie, pour sûr. Même Credo était moins chiant que ça. Je relevai malgré tout la tête pour balayer la chambre d'un regard global, tandis que je vidai les douilles du barillet. C'était spacieux, je pouvais pas dire le contraire. Il y avait même une autre chambre comme celle-ci à l'étage -celle de Dante-, plus une salle de bain, et un grenier encore au-dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était miteux. Tout le mobilier avait l'air de dater du siècle dernier.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, c'était relativement correct. Seulement vide, comme si jamais personne ne venait dormir ici. Je m'arrêtai un instant à cette pensée pendant que j'échangeais les douilles contre des balles neuves traînant dans mon jean -détestant être à court, je préférais en garder toujours quelques-unes sur moi-. Mais je chassai finalement ces pensées inutiles de ma tête, refermant le barillet et reposant Blue Rose sur le bureau poussiéreux, avant d'aller me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller ou de me glisser sous la couverture, je m'installai face au plafond pour fermer les yeux, me rendormant sans peine dans un silence presque religieux.

[ _. . . ._ ]

\- _Debout, gamin !_

D'agaçants coups sur la porte me tirèrent une fois encore du monde des songes. Sachant très bien qui était derrière, je pris mon temps pour ouvrir les yeux et m'étirer, sans répondre.

\- _T'as du boulot ! Aller feignasse, va rembourser les dettes que tu me dois !_

\- _J'arrive ! Deux minutes._, finis-je par lui dire pour qu'il me foute la paix.

Tandis que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, je m'assis au bord du lit, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 9H20, ou quelque chose comme ça. Passant une main sur ma nuque, quelques bribes de rêves me revinrent en mémoire, mais rien qui ne retienne vraiment mon attention. Alors je me levai finalement et m'habillai, avant de prendre les armes et descendre au salon.

Je savais qu'il était là, étalé à son bureau ou dans un des sofas, comme à peu près 90% du temps. Je lui demandai donc les détails de la mission -si peu soient-ils- avant même d'arriver à la dernière marche.

\- _C'est quoi, cette fois ?_

_ \- Une ferme, dans la cambrousse. Et quelques visiteurs agaçants..._

_ \- Hm... J'prends la moto._

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je rattrapai les clés de ladite moto accompagnées d'un bout de papier. Le moyen de transport, et l'endroit où aller. Dante avait déjà tout préparé. Cette requête ne présageait rien d'extraordinaire, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un la fasse. Je ne perdis donc pas plus de temps pour m'atteler à la tâche.

Comme je l'avais supposé, la mission fut rapidement close. Exterminer un groupe de démons moyens n'était pas la chose la plus difficile dont j'étais capable, même si on y ajoutait une famille à protéger. Trouvant ça tout de même divertissant, je profitai de ce moment pour me défouler et m'amuser un peu avant de rentrer à l'agence.

Mais une fois la moto rangée et en montant les quelques marches de l'entrée, j'eus la surprise d'entendre le rire de Dante à travers la porte. Je soupirai. Il n'était quand même pas assez con pour rire tout seul...

Tandis que je posai ma main sur la barre de la porte, mon étonnement fut soudainement plus grand lorsque je crus reconnaître une voix.

\- _Kyrie ?_, me hasardai-je en entrant sans attendre.

\- _Nero. Tu vas bien ?_

C'était bien elle qui venait vers moi, dans sa petite robe bleu pastel, son inlassable tendre sourire aux lèvres. Je lui adressai un petit sourire en retour et posai une main sur son épaule.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue seule ?_

_ \- Non, Credo a accepté de m'accompagner. C'est un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici..._

Pendant qu'elle me répondait, j'avais relevé le regard et pus en effet voir Credo dans son uniforme de l'Ordre, debout près du bureau auquel était allongé Dante. Il me fit un signe de tête pour me saluer, j'en fis autant.

_\- Tu es parti quasiment sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, avec presque rien. Kyrie s'inquiétait. Elle voulait te voir et te ramener des affaires._

Je la remerciai d'un regard.

_ \- Merci, tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner tant de mal..._, fis-je avant de m'adresser à Credo, le rejoignant avec Kyrie. _Et pourquoi l'uniforme ? T'es en mission ?_

\- _Non. Je me dois seulement d'être correct en présence du fils de notre Seigneur Sparda._

Le ton de sa voix sous-entendait clairement que je devais en faire autant. Mais je soufflai intérieurement. S'il connaissait le quart des habitudes du « fils du Seigneur Sparda », sa déception serait à la hauteur de mon exaspération... D'ailleurs, le concerné me lança un sourire amusé en pointant mon demi-frère du pouce.

-_ Ouais, ce gars m'prend pour son Maître ! Tu devrais p't'être en faire autant, gamin._

_ \- C'est ça, compte sur moi, crétin..._, lui lançai-je aussitôt.

_ \- Nero !_

_ \- Ça va, Credo, c'pas un dieu j't'assure !_

_ \- Comment peux-tu-_

_ \- Credo. Nero est peut-être un peu fatigué..._, s'interposa Kyrie en douceur, avant de me regarder. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Je préférai ignorer la question.

Elle venait en tout cas de m'éviter la promesse d'un beau sermon sur la manière dont on devait être reconnaissant envers Sparda, combien on devait le respecter, et plein d'autres conneries du genre... Je détestais ça et elle le savait bien. Pas que je ne croyais pas en son existence, après tout je logeais sous le même toit que son fils, mais je n'avais jamais été très religion et allégeance.

-_ Et si tu lui montrais ta chambre ? Elle arrivera peut-être à te convaincre de rentrer chez toi, qui sait._, suggéra Dante pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

Je ne lui répondis qu'un _« Hm »_ avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. Au passage, j'attrapai les deux gros sacs que je supposai m'être destinés, et fis signe à Kyrie de me suivre en haut. J'entendis rapidement ses pas derrière moi alors que je poussai la porte du couloir puis celle de ma chambre. Je laissai finalement tomber les sacs au pied de mon lit, et la vis ensuite entrer, jetant un regard curieux dans cette chambre temporairement mienne.

_\- Ouah, c'est..._

_ \- Pas terrible, hein ?,_ complétai-je comme un constat._ En fait, j'aurai préféré que tu ne voies pas ce trou à rat..._

Elle s'approcha un peu pour regarder plus en détail les vieux meubles en bois.

\- _Non, ce n'est pas si mal... Il suffirait seulement d'un peu de ménage._, sourit-elle comme toute réponse.

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours voir le bon côté des choses ? Cette pensée me força un sourire, puis c'est un rire que je retins cette fois à l'idée de voir Dante récurer le parquet, balai-brosse à la main, torchon sur la tête.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_ \- Rien..._, éludai-je en m'appuyant sur le bureau._ Vous comptez rester un peu en ville ?_

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-_ Oui, mais pas longtemps. On repart demain matin, Credo a du travail._

_ \- J'te propose pas de rester ici..._

_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas_, me rassura-t-elle, _nous avons réservé un hôtel pour cette nuit. Credo ne voudrait jamais déranger M. Dante._

_ \- Ouais, je vois..._, fis-je avec un rictus amusé. _Tu veux manger ensemble, dans ce cas ?_

_ \- Mais... Tu n'as pas du travail ?_

_ \- T'inquiète. Y peut s'passer de moi quelques heures._

Lui assurai-je en me décollant du meuble et déposant mon épée à l'angle que celui-ci formait avec le mur. Me faisant confiance malgré son hésitation, elle me suivit lorsque je quittai la chambre et revins au rez-de-chaussée.

-_ Je sors, Dante._

_ \- Eh, qui va s'occuper des missions ingrates, alors ?_

_ \- Celui qui glande toute la journée._, lui répondis-je avec évidence avant d'emmener Kyrie près de la porte.

-_ Je vais également vous laisser, nous avons déjà usé bien trop de votre temps._, ajouta Credo._ J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous revoir un jour, M. Dante._

Et il sortit derrière nous, laissant le vieux sans plus aucune compagnie.

Dehors, il s'arrêta pour nous dire qu'il devait retourner à l'hôtel, d'être prudents et, inévitablement, de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Ne lui prêtant que la moitié d'une oreille, j'acquiesçai machinalement pour enfin pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps avec Kyrie.

Je l'emmenai par défaut dans le seul fast-food que Dante m'avait montré jusqu'ici, celui où il achetait ses sundays à la fraise. C'était pas si mal. Au moins, on était bien tranquilles. Et si moi je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire, Kyrie, elle, avait tout un tas de nouvelles de Fortuna à me donner. Comment allaient les gosses de l'orphelinat et ce qu'ils faisaient, comment avançaient ses répétitions et les préparatifs pour le festival, comment se passait le boulot de Credo en mon absence, le fait qu'il y avait toujours de plus en plus de démons autour de la ville... Elle savait pourtant que je ne m'intéressais pas franchement à tout ça, mais elle continuait malgré tout de vouloir me tenir au courant. Un peu comme si elle s'efforçait d'être et de rester le dernier lien entre moi et la société.

Au bout du compte, nous avions passé l'après-midi ensemble, entre les rues marchandes et le parc -à peu près les seuls endroits que je connaissais de la ville pour le moment-. Et Kyrie était loin de se plaindre : ces simples heures passées tous les deux suffisaient à étendre un sourire de bonheur sur ses lèvres.

Mais l'heure de se quitter arriva, quand le soleil jeta dans le ciel ses derniers rayons. Puisque je refusais de la laisser rentrer seule, je la raccompagnai aux portes de son hôtel, et je ne fus pas étonné de lire une légère déception sur son visage lorsque nous atteignîmes les portes du bâtiment.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, avant de prendre une de mes mains entre les siennes.

\- _Fais attention à toi, Nero. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à revenir ou à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_ \- Je sais. T'en fais pas pour moi._

_ \- Je t'attendrai._, me confia-t-elle en souriant.

Je pouvais sans mal deviner dans ses yeux son envie de me voir rentrer à ses côtés, le lendemain. Mais je savais qu'elle respectait mon choix, qu'elle était consciente de l'importance pour moi d'être ici. Aussi, elle se tut un instant, regardant ma main, puis releva les yeux en resserrant doucement sa prise.

\- _Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir me voir au festival ? Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas beaucoup de temps, mais..._

_ \- Je serai là._, la rassurai-je en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

La joie apparut alors sur son visage, à tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

-_ Merci._

Les câlins étaient normalement loin d'être mon truc -un coup à se faire trouer la peau-, mais parce que c'était ma sœur, je la laissais faire. Je ne m'emmerdais pas par contre à essayer de cacher mon inconfort, ce qui finissait toujours par l'amuser, étrangement.

Sachant ne pas abuser, elle me libéra finalement en reculant d'un pas.

\- _Alors je te dis à bientôt, Nero._

_ \- Ouais. Prends soin de toi._

Avant de me laisser, elle m'offrit un dernier sourire délicat puis disparut derrière la porte de l'hôtel. Sans attendre, j'empruntai à mon tour le chemin de la « maison », sans hâte, dans l'ombre de cette solitude qui me collait à la peau.

Je devinai cependant une sensation nouvelle prendre racine en moi. La sensation d'une liberté balbutiante, une minuscule flamme fragile et incertaine. Comment avait-elle pu germer ? Je n'en avais foutrement aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'une chose avait changé de façon radicale depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville.

Ils semblaient avoir disparu. Les _**messes-basses**_, les _**regards**_, les _**rumeurs**_.

Pour la première fois, je pensais goûter à une existence presque normale.


End file.
